Sometimes You Need A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Demi feels alone when she starts middle school until she makes some friends who must help her stop two witches from taking over.....
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes You Need A Friend**

**A/N Another Shrek fic, huzzah but this fic was inspired from an idea I had while in a very good mood about some new news about Shrek Forever After and I wanted to do another fic but this entered my mind after listening to Ashley Tisdale's version of Someday My Prince Will Come but it's about Shrek and Fiona's daughter Demi who is lonely but meets some people who become her friends but help her to stop a pair of witch sisters who are mad at her father for some reason.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was an Autumn morning and in a certain swamphouse, an alarm clock rang as a young girl woke up but was tired because she was worried because today was her first day of middle school in Far, Far Away where her uncle Artie ruled but sighed as her long brown red hair hung messily over her emerald green skinned face as she yawned as she left her room but sighed peeking into her brother's room but saw they were still asleep/

"_Brothers....._" she thought heading into the kitchen.

Fiona was making breakdast as Demi sat down at the table but her mother noticed that she was wearing a black dress with purple on it but saw she'd pierced her trumpet shaped ears but hoped Shrek hadn't seen that knowing he would freak.

"Honey why are you wearing that dress?

Some of the kids might find that strange and scare them." she said.

"What does it matter?

I'm not going to make any friends.

Ogre kids are just meant to be alone." she answered.

Fiona was a little shocked hearing that but could understand her daughter's anger but knew that not all people were afraid if they took the time to get to know them but Demi had given up on trying since first grade.

"I wish you wouldn't have given up on making friends." Fiona said.

But she saw anger in Demi's eyes as she left to get the bus for school.

* * *

She was very nervous as the carriage bus pulled up at Far, Far Away Middle School as the other kids got out of the carriage bus but the young ogre was very quiet as she got out of the carriage bus but knew that other kids were giving her strange looks but she was doing her best to ignore them but felt bad about herself as cheerleaders snickered seeing her open her locker but she wished she was home right now learning karate or helping her brothers with something but she heard somebody approach.

"Hey you okay?" she heard somebody ask as she turned around and was surprised.

A girl with long ebony hair, pale skin, wore a black t- shirt and black pants.

"I'm Adraianna, Snow's daughter.

I've seen you around with your Mom.

She's so cool!

Wht's your name?" she asked.

"D-Demi." she answered nervous.

Adrianna understood how Demi felt when she'd started here but had found friends but she knew that Demi needed her help.

She and Demi then walked to Homeroom.

She noticed that the ogre girl was very quiet during the rest of the day.

But at lunch she noticed that Demi was eating alone but had earbuds in her trumpet shaped ears as she was listening to music on her music player which was in her handbag but Andrianna left her alone......

* * *

Demi was happy as school let out as she wandered Far, Far Away looking for something to ease her sorrow but smiled finding Farbuck's which was her favourite place to go but kept this from her parents since they wouldn't let her have coffee at the swamp but she relaxed hearing people reading poetry as she drank coffee and was eating a muffin but she was writing songs in her journal but she loved writing her own songs and stories but wasn't very confident about sharing them with other people but only with her family.

She knew Uncle Artie was probably looking for her but this place was her sanctuary but she saw somebody there that made her curious.

It was an ogre kid with messy brown hair, slender but seemed sad but around her age.

She wondered what was bugging him.

"Hey there.

Who're you?" she asked as he looked at her.

"I'm Jazi.

My father runs ab underground resistance so that ogres can have peaceful lives but I don't want to be a part of it." he told her as she smiled.

"I'm Demi.

My Dad told us once about your father.

What do you really want to do?" she said as he smiled.

"A musician." he answered as he saw her smile.

"Maybe we should hang out soon." he said seeing Artie.

Demi nodded as she left with Artie.

* * *

Demi sighed as she had finished her homework in her room back at her Uncle Artie's but knew she was spending the night there because their parents had gone out for a while but he knew she'd had a rough first day but could relate to her but hated being busy as they were eating dinner but saw sadness in her blue eyes.

He hoped he could help her.......


	2. Meeting Kaci

**Sometimes You Need A Friend**

**A/N Here's more of the fic as promised and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews.**

**Yes Rooz I'm damn excited for December 18 and I hope it's on Youtube or I'll get it on my I-Pod because I joined it and it gave me the trailer for How To Train Your Dragon on my I-Pod but I'm also excited for that too because it looks awesome and the dragon is cte, I love dragons just as much as Shrek and Psammeads.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

**The two witches that are the villains in this fic will be in Shrek Forever After but they hunt ogres which isn't a good thing.**

* * *

But in the darkest regions of Far, Far Away, two witches were watching Demi sleep in the castle but smiled evilly as they saw somebody approach but smiled seeing it was Rumpelstilkin but understood his anger at being foiled by Shrek but he listened to their plan to use his daughter to get to him but also showed him an image of Jazi.

"Hmm....... this could work very well.

That brat Jazi's father was the leader of that movement that helped Shrek stop us but we can get revenge on them both." he answered as they agreed but could use Demi knowing that she was lonely but had an idea of using their daughter to get close to Demi.

"This will work very nice." they said cackling.

* * *

Demi woke up from a really good dream she'd been having.

She'd had a band and was the lead singer but they got a recording deal but hated being woken up but knew that she had to go to school which she detested but didn't understand why adults made you go when they had free will but she sighed wearing black as usual.

Artie was surprised seeing his niece always wore that colour but understood that she was being rebellious and trying to fit in but understood too well.

He hoped she would but sighed as he watched her eat breakfast but noticed she was sad but warched her leave but he wished there was something he could do seeing he was the only one she confided in.

He hoped she'd be okay but Demi ran into the forest.......

* * *

Demi was sitting under a tree in the forest but was upset.

She then saw somebody approach as she looked up seeing a young girl with purple hair, slender and wore black.

"Hey there don't be afraid.

I'm Kaci.

You must be mad at your parents huh?" she said to her.

Demi nodded in reply.

"You've no idea.

They want me to be a princess." she told her.

The young witch was confused.

"Why is that a bad thing?

At least you're not a witch." she told her.

"What's wrong with being a witch?" Demi asked her.

"My Mom and grandmere hunt ogres but I don't want to.

I like you and don't want to hurt ogres." she answered.

Demi smiled hearing that.

"Yeah that sucks but I like you too." she answered as she heard Artie call for her.

Kaci saw her go off but wondered why.......

* * *

Artie was surprised at Demi but understood why.

He knew that she found things hard but wanted to help her as they returned to the castle but she just went to her room but he sighed knowing that Shrek and Fiona would be back soon but he noticed she seemed very quiet as they were having dinner but it was about Kaci but she decided to keep her a secret because she knew that in the alternate Far, Far Away, witches hunted ogres but he then saw her leave.....


	3. Bad News

**Sometimes You Need A Friend**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing but I know that Shrek Forever After will rock no matter what.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kaci then entered Demi's room because she was feeling lonely and hated her mother and grandmere but liked Demi but knew that they wouldn't let her be true friends but Demi was surprised to see her but noticed the young ogre had been crying about something but wondered what was bothering her.

"Artie told my Dad about this and he wants to send me to a boarding school where girls learn to be preppy princesses but I don't want to be one." she said as Kaci understood but hated that she could help but Demi was nervous but she saw Demi's father and was nervous.

"Dad this is my friend Kaci." she said as Shrek was nervous.

He remembered what had happened in the alternate Far, Far Away but could sense that Kaci wouldn't hurt them but saw fear in Kaci's eyes as he left but Demi saw her calm down.

"Don't worry my Dad is sweet but over protective of my brothers and me." she told her.

Kaci understood as she was relieved but felt bad for Demi.

But she watched as Demi fell asleep.

She didn't want to leave her.

* * *

Artie wasn't too wild about the decision to send Demi away but knew it was Shrek and Fiona's choice and they were her parents.

Shrek knew he wasn't happy but understood as he and Artie were talking but was worried about Kaci because he'd never told anybody about what had happened with that deal with Rumpelstlkin but he decided to tell him but Artie looked at him like he'd grown an extra head but believed him but understood his worry about Kaci.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." he assured him.

He agreed as he saw him leave but he sighed knowing Demi was leaving in a few days but he knew this was for her own good.

He sighed watching Demi sleep but went to his and Fiona's room but she saw sadness in his brown eyes.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?

It's about Demi.

But what do you have against her friend Kaci?" she said as he sighed.

He wasn't in the mood to explain as he fell asleep but hoped that she would understand.

But he slept fitfully........

* * *

The next morning Demi had snuck out before her parents woke up and headed to Far, Far Away.

She was hanging out at Farbuck's with Jazi but knew her parents wouldn't approve of this but it was her life but he noticed she was in a bad mood.

He was thinking about what his Dad had said about the movement being needed again but was worried that something bad would happen but he sighed as he drank a latte.

"Hey what's eating you?" he heard her ask.

"I-I'm fine Demi." he said blushing.

Ever since he'd met her a few days ago, he'd been crushing on her but his Dad had noticed that.

"I'm just nervous about this girl I like but I'm afraid that she mightn't like me." Jazi told her.

She then kissed him as his eyes went wide but they both blushed after the kiss.

But she realised that she had to go home but Jazi was stunned that she actually liked him.


End file.
